


Negative Thoughts

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Love, Married Couple, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Zazzalil becomes distant and people begin to worry about her.





	Negative Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a little while. I hope you enjoy it!

Jemilla entered her and her wife’s hut quietly. Over the last few days Zazzalil had been acting strange, she was being quieter than normal and had this constant look of sadness on her face. When anyone tried to confront her about it, she gave a small smile and said she was fine, but the look of sadness never left her eyes. 

Jemilla looked around the hut, Zazzalil wasn’t there yet, Jemilla tried not to worry, “There is still half an hour of sun left, she’ll be fine,” she tried to convince herself. She began to brush her hair and get ready for bed. Just as she was climbing under the cover, Zazz entered the hut. Neither of them said anything, Jemilla watched her wife as she got ready for bed. When Zazzalil was ready she froze, the taller woman patted the space in the bed beside her and, gingerly, Zazz climbed in. Pausing for a moment, the shorter woman looked at the open arms of her wife before going into them and letting her wife lay them down onto the bed. Zazzalil’s head was on her wife’s chest listening to the steady beat of her wife’s heart. Both still didn’t say anything, Zazzalil didn’t know what to say and Jemilla didn’t want to upset her wife. So instead Jemilla kissed her wife’s forehead and held her close, reassuring her wife she was there for her.

When Jemilla woke up the next morning Zazzalil was already gone. Sighing gently, she got ready for the day and made her way out of the hut. Emberly and Grunt were sitting around the fire, everyone else had either started work for the day or were still asleep. “Morning guys,” Jemilla called. “Good morning Jemilla,” they both replied.

Jemilla went to work all morning creating new spears and helping Emberly with the food. In the afternoon she returned to the camp to watch over the rest of the tribe. She sat herself on top of a rock and watched her beloved tribe working away. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Keeri standing there. “What’s up Keeri?” Jemilla asked. When Keeri didn’t respond immediately Jemilla patted the space next to her, silently offering Keeri to sit with her.   
“I’m worried about Zazzalil,” Keeri finally said, “She disappears all day and whenever I see her, she looks said. I also don’t think she’s eating much, she’s never at dinner.”  
“Honestly Keeri, I’m worried too. I’m trying to get her to talk but she just doesn’t want to. I’m really hoping that she will talk to someone in the next few days about what is bothering her. Until then, though, I don’t really know what we can do for her,” Jemilla admitted. Kerri gave a sad nod in agreement. Jemilla pulled Keeri into a quick side hug. She felt for Keeri she was Zazzalil’s best friend seeing her thus upset must be painful for her. 

That night Zazzalil didn’t show up again for dinner. Jemilla sat there extremely concerned. “I hope she’s eating enough,” she thought to herself. Like the night before, Jemilla didn’t see her wife until right before she got into bed. Once again, Zazzalil clung to her wife, her head on Jemilla’s chest trying to get as much comfort from her as possible. Jemilla held her tight again, her concern growing. The next morning when she woke up, the shorter woman was gone again.

This repeated for several days, Jemilla’s concern for her wife kept growing with each passing day. Then, one night after Zazzalil hadn’t shown up to dinner again, Jemilla walked into her hut and saw Zazzalil sitting in the back corner. “Hey,” Jemilla said quietly.  
“Hey,” the shorter woman replied. Slightly shocked that her wife responded, she made her way over to where her wife was and say down next to her. Reaching her arm out, she let Zazz lean into her side. “You know you can talk to me right,” Jemilla said gently. Zazzalil gave a slight nod but then she shrugged,   
“It’s silly,” she murmured so quietly that Jemilla almost didn’t hear her. Jemilla thought for a moment,  
“You know nothing you can say to me will sound silly. Everyone’s world revolves around them and what may seem silly to one person may be the biggest concern in another person’s life and that means it can’t ever be silly because its important to that person.”   
The shorter woman cuddled up to her wife and took a deep breath, “maybe it would help to talk about it,” Zazz thought to herself.  
“I’ve just been having a lot of bad thoughts lately,” Zazzalil said,  
“About what?” Jemilla asked, encouraging her wife to continue,  
“About myself,” Zazz whispered.  
“Why? You are one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met,” Jemilla said. Zazzalil shrugged, she had no idea where all these negative thoughts had come from, but what she did know was that they were taking over her life and being around other people made her have more and more negative thoughts, because she felt like she was an inconvenience to everyone around her.  
“I don’t like who I am,” the shorter woman murmured quietly. She began to shake as tears silently began to roll down her cheeks. Realising that her wife was crying, Jemilla pulled her onto her lap so she could completely wrap around her arms around her. Jemilla whispered comforting words, as Zazzalil placed her head on her wife’s chest and listened to heartbeat, trying to calm herself own.  
When Zazzalil eventually stopped crying, Jemilla began to speak again, “You know, you are the only person who has to be with yourself all day and all night and its important for you to like who you are and if you want to change who you are, then you can. What do want babe?”  
“I want to be happy,” the shorter woman whispered.  
“And you can be. It may take a while, its not going to happen overnight but if you really want it, things can change. And I will help you in anyway I can.” Jemilla said.  
“Thanks, I love you,” Zazz said hugging her wife tighter.  
“I love you to, now how about we go to bed.”   
Zazzalil nodded in response and got up off her wife’s lap and then, got ready for to go to sleep. Once they were in bed, Jemilla held her wife tightly, reassuring her, that she was going to be there for her wife whenever she needed her. 

The next morning, when Jemilla woke up, Zazzalil was still sleeping peacefully next to her. Smiling to herself, Jemilla got out of bed, being careful not to wake her wife, and got ready for the day and went outside to sit by the fire. Jemilla was sat there for about an hour when she was joined by her wife, and the two of them sat there quietly, watching the fire. 

A while later, Keeri carefully came up and sat down next to Zazzalil, she gave her friend a tentative smile and Zazz pulled her into a side hug, reassuring her friend she was feeling better and it was true, she was feeling better. Zazz knew that it was going to take time, but she had people around her that cared about her and she knew that when things got bad, she had her loving wife to go to.


End file.
